I'll Be Waiting For You
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Waiting sucks. Or so Yami Yugi concludes after deciding to keep his millennia-old promise...but Ryou and Bakura do not bring good news.


I'll be Waiting For You  
  
Disclaimer and spoilers  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, why would I write a disclaimer? Anyone who can answer this is OK in my book.  
  
Spoilers: I don't feel like telling you. Spoilers are for people who don't want to read the story. You clicked it, you want to read it, case closed.  
  
Anthy: Okay. I'll lay this down now. This is NOT A) a Teah x Yami fic or B) A yaoi fic of ANY sort. My sweet Yami Yugi is NOT like that. You pervs. You disgust me. *Rants*  
  
Yami Anthy (AKA Bastet): Let's just get on with this tearjerker okay?   
  
Anthy: *finishes ranting* Okay. Get a box of tissues and something (or someone) to cuddle with.   
  
Bastet: *box of Kleenex and Ryou Bakura* I'm all set.   
  
Anthy: Oi. This could become a multi-chapter fic, but I doubt it.   
  
Bastet: *cuddles Ryou* Mew. I'm happy.   
  
Anthy: Okay. You all comfortable out there?   
  
You: Yes.  
  
Anthy: Okay! On with the fic.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
  
I'll be...  
I'll be...  
I'll be   
Waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
Let me be  
The one   
To love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
I'm the one  
Who wants to  
Love you more  
  
  
He sifted the soft white sand through his fingers, each grain sparkling in the afternoon sun. The kind sea breeze blew gently through his red, black, and yellow hair and whispered a secret song win his ears. His red-purple eyes looked at the endless strip of blue, waves curving over with their white crests hitting the sand with a soft rumble. The gulls cried overhead as another wave crashed into the sand. Yami Yugi laid his jacket on the sand and pulled his sunglasses out of the pocket before flopping onto his jacket. To anyone else, he was relaxing. But he wasn't.   
  
He made a promise.  
  
And he intended to keep it.   
  
The memory wasn't very clear, but most of Yami's memories were never clear. After a millennia inside a little gold puzzle, you don't remember too much, even after you're released. But this promise had just surfaced from his mind. Bastet, his queen. He made a promise to meet her on a white sandy beach here. She had said this exact spot. She had a knack for knowing odd facts like that. She told him, when she was dying,   
  
"Meet me on a white sandy beach in a town called...Tokyo. For you I will be reborn."   
  
Yami remembered his promise clearly. Bastet had reincarnated into Anthy. Yami was sure of it. He sifted the sand through his fingers and stared up at the clouds. How kind and relaxing they seemed.   
  
Take Me  
Back into the   
Arms I love  
Feeling me  
Like I did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one  
That you wanted more  
  
Don't go  
You know that would  
Break my heart  
She won't  
Love you like I did  
I'm the one  
Who'll stay  
When she  
Walks away  
And you know   
I'll be standing here  
Still  
  
It was around five o'clock when Yami woke up. He assumed that he dozed off and yet, he did have a wonderful dream. Egypt. He could've seen it clearly. Bakura and Malik being pursued by Reininseb and her army, Seto chatting with Mankarrah, and himself wading into the Nile after Bastet. She was always the adventurous type. That didn't matter at the moment. He sat up, removed his sunglasses, and looked around for her.   
  
The beach was empty, just like before.   
  
There was just one exception.  
  
A few kids and their yellow lab had come and were playing not to far away. Yami fell back onto his jacket again. The whole peacefulness of the beach was ruined at the moment, Yami decided. The kids' dog came racing over and licked Yami's face. He scowled and sat up. The dog just pushed him to the ground again. Yami scowled. He really didn't want to crush this weak mortal creature's mind.   
  
He did consider it though.   
  
Maybe some sort of simple spell.   
  
Like the city destroying 'Dragon Slave.'   
  
Yami definitely decided against that. Fortunately, before he had to inflict major damage to the dog, the kid called it back. They were leaving.   
  
Bliss.   
  
Well, semi-bliss anyways.   
  
I'll be   
Waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
Let me be  
The one   
To love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
I'm the one  
Who wants to  
Love you more  
  
  
Time passed slowly and almost painfully. Yami wondered if he was a fool, waiting here for so long. Yugi wouldn't know. He knew Yami could take care of himself. The sun was close to setting now. The kids had left.   
  
The silence was almost too painful to listen to.   
  
Yami shrugged and shook out his jacket. A storm of sand flew off of it and blew away in the wind. It looked like a miniature snowstorm, only with sand. It was white enough to be snow, not as soft but pretty damn close.   
  
The sunset dyed the sky an enormous amount of colors. The clouds looked a strange blend of reds, pink, and blues. The sky looked like a painter's pallet. Green, red, blue, yellow, orange, pink, purple, turquoise, and even a little black (if you looked hard enough). Yami was amazed, and also a little ashamed that he hadn't noticed it before.   
  
And he had no one the share it with him.   
  
Yami felt his eyes watering. He wiped them dry, telling himself that he shouldn't blame himself now. He still had this life to lead. He just hoped he wouldn't die at the equivalent of fifteen. Ok, he was physically fifteen, but at least 3,500 years old really.   
  
Well, there were perks to being sealed away in a Sennen Item.   
  
Except *that* developed his fear of small rooms, like small closets, phone booths, coffins, crawl spaces, ect.   
  
Yami tried not to think of it. The mere thought of a small dark closed made him shudder.   
  
He slung his jacket over his shoulder and watched the sunset again.   
  
"Yami! Yami!!"   
  
He turned to his left to see Bakura and Ryou running towards him. Yami waved, but stopped. They couldn't be bringing good news.   
  
Bakura was the first there and the first to talk.   
  
"Yami, who are you waiting for?" He asked.   
  
"Bastet. We made a promise, and I intend to keep it."   
  
Ryou arrived, tear streaks still visible on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. Yami asked what was wrong.   
  
"You said you were waiting for Bastet?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Bakura sighed.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Yami's heart shattered into about a million pieces.   
  
"We found her two hours ago. She and Anthy were both stabbed to death. The had to have put up a fight, because we also found some of Ryouji's cheerleading sluts dead with knives in their hands."   
  
"Ryouji must have been upset because they found no interest in him and sent his girls to do the dirty work. Bit they all underestimated each other."   
  
Yam didn't say anything, he just began to collapse. Bakura caught him, and let one of the people he hated most cry.   
  
Some way  
All the   
Love that we had  
Will be saved  
Whatever  
It takes  
We'll find a way  
Waiting  
Waiting  
Waiting for you  
I'll be  
Waiting   
Waiting  
Waiting...  
  
Yami lay on top of the roof that night, still crying. The stars shone down on him silently. Yugi opened the window and was playing some music. Yami appreciated that, but nothing was going to heal his shattered heart. He felt like history was repeating itself. This happened in Egypt.   
  
But that was then and this is now.   
  
Yami tried to stop his tears. He stared up at the sky. The midnight blue and silver dots were almost like a tribute. Bastet had a thing for silver and blue.   
  
Yami could hear her whispering in his ear. Waiting. Waiting. She was waiting for him as he had waited for her. Yami smiled sadly and took a deep breath of nighttime air. A new stream of tears poured out of his red-purple eyes.   
  
Who could have known that someone so cruel-looking could have such emotion?   
  
Yami felt bad for Yugi, and prayed that he would be all right.  
  
He threw his jacket on like a cape and laid back down again.   
  
Now he was ready.   
  
Yami's eyes poured out his last silvery tears.   
  
The king of games stretched his hands towards the heavens.  
  
"I'm ready. Sorry to keep you waiting."   
  
He lowered his arms and smiled. His eyes closed and his breathing slowed.   
  
They found him later with tear streaks from his eyes and a smile on his face.   
  
Yami Yugi had stopped waiting.  
  
Forever.  
  
I'll be...  
I'll be...  
I'll be   
Waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
Let me be  
The one   
To love you more  
Can't you see I can give you  
Everything you need  
I'm the one  
Who wants to  
Love you more 


End file.
